A number of U.S. patents relate to devices for maintaining a pair of socks together during a washing operation. These patents are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,777,076 to Schenck, 3,414,944 to Rabinowitz; 3,688,348 to Klotz; 3,348,275 to Lawrence; 3,699,617 to Hofmeister; and 3,774,267 to Sneider. These aforementioned patents are non-applicable to my present invention.